left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Updates (Left 4 Dead)
Thought this would be useful to people who want to know about the specific changes made to Left 4 Dead. What do you guys think? ShadoW 13:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Couldn't this be added to Left 4 Dead? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Good job. Well organized and--wait, I bet you just copy and pasted. Good job, anyways. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 02:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Good info, but probably should be made clear on whether the update is for PC or 360 within either the link or creating subpages below "Update Info" where there is one for each (PC/360). my .02. --MajorYoshi 20:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Dates vs. patch number I think the dates should be changed to the patch number used and the date moved to show when it was applied to each version (PC or XBox 360). Edit: If this information is even available, that is. --MadDawg2552 16:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) February 05, 2009 Does the section belong to this article? It doesn't appear under the Left 4 Dead Update News for me. It look like news rather than update news. Shidou 04:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :You're probably right. It already has an article on all that information... If we're including something like that, shouldn't we just rename the page "Update news"? It could cover more, at the very least. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 14:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Elevator Glitch I knew about this glitch where the Witch could spawn in the elevator. I did it on Campaign Mode and we had suffered major casualties. The door opened and I startled her and she swiped everyone each one of us down and the Horde rushed in and ended our run as Survivors. Do you think Valve patched that?Animalx28 01:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) 19th June 2009 - Valve's last Left 4 Dead update? Well, yesterday (or today if you leave in USA I guess) Valve has put a notice about their next update in Left 4 Dead. http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=2599 I somewhat have a feeling that this is their last update, I know they promised that they will keep updating Left 4 Dead but when a new game comes out, apparently most of the players will be in Left 4 Dead 2, causing Valve to update Left 4 Dead 2 instead of the original. Maybe they just "leaked" this update from their Left 4 Dead 2 into Left 4 Dead to make us believe they're still going to update it? <.<" Zikkun 14:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I, personally, have a good feeling that Valve will at least try their best to uphold their promise. I don't know, we'll have to see how things go. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) 22nd September 2009 Had an update to my console last night. It's added a further part to the HUD of Infected team status in Versus and slightly updated it. The bar is now larger and more closely resembles your on-screen health bar when playing as Infected, and you can see the status of the Smoker's tongue and the Boomer's bile of other players now too. Also, the Power Shot exploit/glitch has been removed. That's all I'm aware of right now. I suspect the Assault Rifle's power has been nerfed somewhat too, just seemed to take less shots than it did before to shoot a Hunter off of a Survivor, but I was experiencing some pretty crazy lag at the time so I don't know. Also just discovered I can now move the couch and chair as a Tank in the BH5 living room of the house, and they can instant incap Survivors. Don't know if this was pre-patch or not though. Swollenfish 16:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :...Horror. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 16:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Comedy... [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Sci-Fi... --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Action... [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Romance...... [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pornography...Darkman 4 18:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::All in the upcoming Left 4 Dead movie! C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 19:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's right! Prepare for the ultimate film! There's Infected horror, comedy from Louis, a fictional outbreak of scientific proportions, some good ol' Vietnam action, a Zoey romance, and of course.... ::::::::Uh..... Francis pornography! Yes, it'll be a thrill ride that you'll never forget! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww...... Nam' action?--Supermutantslayer450 19:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Of course! We need some footage of Bill, pre-Infection, right? ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::TANK PORN!!! [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::wouldnt zoey porn be a bit more bareable?(idk if i spelled that rite.)--Supermutantslayer450 00:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Mmmmmm....Hunter...........WHAO WAIT WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I SWEAR! O_O [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Also the infecte are stronger. Normal infected deal 2 dam and smoker and boomer deal 4. I am not sure if the tank or hunter have had an increase. Also I've been trying to time it and it seems to smoker tonuge also recharges fast plus there is more item spawn behavior such as more health packs in every level. The reason I put this here insted of just write the update info full is becuase I cannot truely confirm it. Most of the left in closets are now locked but can be broken down if a SI spawns insdie and sracthes it. Last thing I notice is survivors seem to have a longer throw back reaction if someone is pinned right beside them plus it makes them fly further away.Crossy the Coward 19:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Are we going back to the actual topic now? Mmkay. :P --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeahh, why the hell not? I've also found the Witch and Tank spawn more often. Consistently finding Tanks in the first chapter of a campaign, more often No Mercy than anything else. Oh, and the Infected haven't had a damage increase, that's how the damage has always been. Assault Rifle wasn't nerfed, twas the lag to blame. I think that's it. Also, if you're making promises of Zoey porn I want to see results. Swollenfish 11:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. More Tanks? I see. :::Oh, and sorry, Zoey porn isn't in the movie. There is, however, a little Francis porn in the offing. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::WHAT? You promised me some Hunter action. :( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can neither deny or confirm the Hunter's pornographic appearance at this time. Keep in mind, however, that Francis does need something to get kinky with. Why not have the so-called "wussy"? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 13:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::....D: Ewwww. How about a detailed Hunter pounce? Ever wonder how they get shredded yet their clothes stay untouched? That's our porn. But then Francis dies. So it doesn't matter. Then the Hunter just kind of, walks away. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, doors marked as closets in the campaign mode no longer open or can be destroyed in Versus. I don't know if you can do what Crossy said and get inside as an Infected to destroy it. Swollenfish okay, this is all getting too wierd. Porn? on L4D? that just strikes me as... unfitting. Doesn't really go along with the game, no?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 17:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever seen L4D porn? It exists. Darkman 4 17:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::.... im not doubting it does, just saying it shouldnt be mentioned here, cuz its kinda gross. oh, and how do you know that there is L4D porn?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 17:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You think L4D porn is gross? Man, you must be new to the internet. :P Darkman 4 18:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Any porn is gross. why would u wanna watch that?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 18:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ahahah what. Darkman 4 18:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC)